Hazme reír como sólo tú sabes
by cieloabierto
Summary: James Sirius Potter, el hijo de uno de los hombres más conocidos en el mundo mágico, acabará perdiendo la cabeza por una muggle que ni tan siquiera sabía que existía la magia más allá de los libros que le leía su madre de pequeña.
1. Comienzos

_Hola! Llevo años leyendo todo tipo de fics, y al fin me he decidido a escribir uno. Trata sobre James S, y una chica desconocida, o sea, que no es nadie de los libros ni nada por el estilo, ponedle la cara que queráis! Espero que os guste y que me mandéis muchos Reviews, diciéndome lo pésima que soy jajajaja! Bueno, lo dicho, la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. _

_Un beso muy grande y ¡DISFRUTAD!. - cieloabierto_

Cornelia solía pensar que esas cosas solo existían en las películas, que toda aquella historia de un mundo mágico y paralelo al suyo era invención de alguna mente extraordinaria de las muchas que poseía la industria del cine. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que los libros que le leía su madre de pequeña, serían historias reales?

La prima de su madre, Amelia, era la tía más simpática y agradable que Cornelia tenía, su madre le tenía un cariño especial que le transmitió desde su nacimiento. Todo ese cariño, que Cornelia sentía por su tía, no era más que la fascinación y envidia (sana) que su madre le había transmitido hacia su prima mayor.

A la edad de once años, la tía Amelia recibió la carta del colegio de magia y hechicería más conocido en el mundo mágico: Hogwarts; la madre de Cornelia, por el contrario, tuvo que esperar un año completo (ya que era un año menor) para recibir la carta, pero nunca le llegó. Así que, vivía en Hogwarts basándose en las descripciones que le enviaba su prima por correspondencia.

Syra, madre de Cornelia, se negó a darle una educación mágica, no quería que su hija se desilusionase si la carta no llegaba, tal y como le ocurrió a ella. Además, opinaba que la educación muggle no estaba del todo mal.

–Mamá, voy con Dominique al centro comercial, no me va a ocurrir nada, lo prometo –decía Cornelia, sabiendo de antemano que su madre se preocuparía por ella.

–Dominique es algo alocada, cariño –siempre intentaba persuadir a su hija para al menos llevar a un adulto con ellas.

–Irá su madre, además, prometo llamarte cada vez que entre en una tienda –Syra asintió y Cornelia dio por finalizada la conversación.

Corrió a su cuarto, para telefonear a Mique, como le gustaba llamar a su mejor amiga, y pedirle que le recogiese lo más pronto posible.

–Mi madre me ha dicho que si quieres, puedes venir a casa a cenar –le invitó Mique mientras recorrían el centro comercial.

–Llamaré a mi ma, a ver que dice… –marcó el número de su madre– Mamá, soy yo, Cornelia, me ha dicho Dominique que si puedo ir a su casa a cenar –pausa – no mamá, está en otra tienda –pausa – sí mamá ahora te lo mando –pausa de nuevo– un beso, adiós –colgó la llamada y miró a su amiga– me ha pedido el número de tu madre, pero yo creo que va a decir que sí.

Al parecer, Syra, conocía a Fleur Weasley, se conocieron tras uno de los viajes que hizo a Francia con la tía Amelia. Madre e hija, sabían que Cornelia no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre la magia.


	2. Chapter 2

'Dominique es todo lo contrario a mi, pero aún así, es mi mejor amiga. Ella tiene 16 años, yo tengo 15. Ella es rubia con ligeras ondulaciones en el pelo, yo tengo el pelo castaño y rizado. Ella es esbelta yo no tengo una estatura media, más bien baja. Cuando camina va dando ligeros saltitos que provocan mi risa continúa mientras que mis pasos no tienen mucha seguridad. Mique siempre raspa las notas en los estudios y siempre me dice que soy mejor que ella, aunque vamos a distintos colegios. Suele vestir de colores claros que hacen que su piel resulte más clara de lo que ya es de por sí, mi piel sin embargo, en invierno tiene un tono muy pálido y en verano parezco sacada del centro de África. Por todo lo demás, somos iguales, y por eso es mi mejor amiga.'

Ambas adolescentes entraron al dormitorio de la anfitriona, un cubículo verde pastel, con una cenefa grisácea. Cornelia fue directamente hacia la estantería de libros, siempre que iba a aquella casa echaba un vistazo a todos aquellos títulos que no le sonaban, eran tan raros para ella…

– No me suenan estos libros, ¿me dejas alguno? –se moría de ganas por comenzar a leerlos.

– Son ediciones de coleccionista

– ¿Entonces no me los dejas?

– Son de fantasía, hablan de cómo hacer magia y demás, una auténtica chorrada –intentó excusarse Mique.

– Me encanta la magia, en serio, ¿puedo? –miró fugazmente a los libros.

– De acuerdo, coge el que quieras, pero si te aburren –advirtió la dueña de estos– no me digas que no te lo advertí.

Tocaron a la puerta y se asomó una adolescente que aparentaba tener la misma edad que ellas, era pelirroja y se le diferenciaban bastantes pecas en su piel blanca, y lo que más contrastaba con ella era su voz ruda pero alegre.

– ¡Me quedo a dormir! –gritó– Soy Rose, encantada –y tras esa deslumbrante presentación, le dio un abrazo a Cornelia.

– Soy Cornelia, la amiga de Mique –dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo.

– Que modesta eres Lia, eres mi mejor amiga, y tú también –dijo mientras miraba a la pelirroja– eres mi prima, mi prima favorita.

– Mique se pasa el día hablando de ti, Lia

– ¿En serio? –la aludida se sonrojó.

– Al final acabaron haciendo una fiesta de pijamas, y entre chocolates y risas, las tres chicas se entretenían.

– ¿No tienes novio, Rose? –preguntó la invitada.

– No, o sea, hay un chico que me gusta, pero no va a mi misma casa –se quedó callada, la había cagado.

Rose se refería a la casa que se asigna a cada alumno en su primer año en el colegio Hogwarts, pero como era obvio, Cornelia no tenía ni la mínima remota idea sobre qué era eso.

– ¿Casa? ¿A qué te refieres? –como era de prever, la chica no se quedó callada.

– Me refería a que no va a mi mismo colegio, pero me siento tan cómoda allí, que le llamo casa.

– Ah –entendió– ¿Y qué más da que no valla a tu mismo colegio?

– Nuestros institutos son rivales.

– El tema se quedó en el aire, no era de extrañar que dos colegios fuesen rivales, y así las tres adolescentes se pusieron a ver una película de amor: las favoritas de Lia.

Llegó Junio y con él, el decimo septo cumpleaños de Mique, y como una auténtica Weasley, celebraba su cumpleaños a lo grande en el jardín de la casa de sus abuelos: La Madriguera.

– Mamá, es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, ¿cómo no voy a ir? –decía enfadada Cornelia.

– No quiero que vallas, y soy tu madre, obedéceme –Syra odiaba aquella situación, en aquella fiesta habría, al menos, veinte adolecentes magos con sus varitas y demás artilugios no muggles. No podía explicarle a su hija el porqué no le dejaba acudir a esa fiesta y eso le molestaba.

– Esta bien, si no me das permiso, me escaparé –la cara de Syra palideció, su hija jamás le había hablado de aquella forma, claro que, ella tampoco se había visto jamás obligada a negarle algo sin tener un argumento.

– Cornelia, ven, siéntate a mi lado –cambió el tono de voz.

– ¿Intentarás convencerme para que no valla? Si es así, ahórratelo –dijo la adolescente con descaro.

– No te voy a convencer, pero debes saber algo –decía mientras daba unas palmaditas en el sillón.


	3. Chapter 3

– No te voy a convencer, pero debes saber algo –decía mientras daba unas palmaditas en el sillón.

La niña obediente, se sentó al lado de su madre y puso toda su atención en aquella mujer que era tan parecida a ella con unos cuantos años de más.

– Todo lo que te voy a decir –cogió aire– llevo pensándolo mucho años, necesitaba saber el momento exacto en el cual, tú estuvieses preparada para saber algunas cosas, como por ejemplo –hizo una breve pausa– porqué se marchó tu padre o como es el mundo de ahí fuera –su hija le miraba como si no entendiese– no nuestro Londres, Cornelia, si no el Londres de gente como Dominique o Rose.

– Mamá, ¿qué me quieres decir?

– Vivimos en un mundo paralelo, Lia, Dominique es una maga y tus abuelos también lo eran, yo fui una squib, no heredé la magia y no pude asistir al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería; allí van Dominique y todos sus primos.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que la magia existe, mamá? –soltó una carcajada.

– Sí, ¿recuerdas todos los cuentos que te contaba de pequeña? –la niña asintió– eran las anécdotas que me contaba la tía Amelia.

– Espera un momento –Lia se levantó y cogió uno de los libro que le pidió prestado a su amiga y el cual aún no le había devuelto, se sentó de nuevo– dime que esto no es un libro de texto –su madre lo observó.

– Sí, pertenece al sexto año de Hogwarts.

– ¿Existe ese colegio enserio? –preguntaba aún incrédula la niña.

– Sí, ya te lo he dicho.

Cornelia no sabía que pensar, ¿creer a su madre? Parecía que se había drogado o algo parecido ¿cómo iba a existir la magia? No le creía, pero si dándole la razón le dejaría ir al cumpleaños de Mique, se la daría.

Llegaron a la Madriguera, Lia jamás había visto una casa así, pero era lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento. Vio a su mejor amiga y le dio un abrazo, tal vez excesivamente fuerte, y se le escaparon algunas lágrimas.

–¿Tanta alegría por verme cumplir años? –preguntó con una sonrisa Mique.

– No, no es eso.

– ¿Entonces? –dijo la cumpleañera algo más seria.

– Eres maga, ¿verdad? –Cornelia deseaba ver como su amiga se reía de su estúpida ocurrencia.

– ¿Te lo ha dicho tu madre? –Cornelia asintió– no me dejó contártelo, y lo siento mucho, me encantaría que estuvieses conmigo en Hogwarts, estoy segurísima que serías una fantástica maga.

– ¿No es una broma?

– Claro que no –Mique cogió de la mano a su amiga– te acostumbrarás.

'No es justo, ¿cómo me puede decir que me acostumbraré a verle con una varita en la mano?  
¡ACOSTUMBRARME A VER A MI MEJOR AMIGA HACIENDO COSAS RARAS CON MAGIA. MI SUEÑO DESDE QUE NACÍ, HOMBRE!  
Esto es una mierda, no quiero perderle, pero ha estado fingiendo todo este tiempo, no es la Dominique que yo conozco, y tengo miedo de que la verdadera Mique no me guste'.

Dominique tiró de la mano a Cornelia, y así se introdujeron en la extraña, pero acogedora casa. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a un dormitorio.

– Esta es mi varita –le enseño la maga.

– Haz algo.

– Wingardium leviosa –los bolsos de los invitados que estaban sobre la cama de aquel dormitorio, comenzaron a elevarse.

– ¡VAYA! –sorprendida, Cornelia, abrió la boca.

– Es uno de los primeros hechizos que se aprenden.

– Pues es una pasada –sonrió y corrió a abrazar a su amiga– prométeme que aunque no pueda hacer cosas como esa, seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga.

– Te lo prometo, Lia –y correspondió al abrazo.

Ambas amigas bajaron al jardín y se reunieron con todos los demás invitados. Cornelia observó a todos los adolescentes de su alrededor, pensando que todos, excepto ella, podrían hacer levitar cosas con un simple movimiento de varita.

Alguien le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Rose, la prima de Mique, le estaba haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase mientras hablaba con un chico. 'Es muy mono', –pensó Cornelia– tenía la piel algo más oscura que Rose, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos verdes, cada pocas palabras, se pasaba la mano por el pelo y así, lo alborotaba.

– ¡Cornelia! –saludó Rose.

– Soy James Sirius Potter –dijo el chico, dando evidente importancia al apellido.

– Yo soy Cornelia Maidlow –resaltó su apellido en forma de burla.

– No conozco a nadie de tu familia –dijo él como si fuese alguien menos importante por no ser conocida.

– Yo tampoco a nadie de la tuya –dijo la castaña. El chico entornó los ojos, no podía creer que esa chica no conociese a su padre. Tal vez le estuviese gastando una broma.

– James, te pareces a Malfoy alardeando de apellido, tío –dijo un chico castaño con ojos azules y luego miró a Lia– soy Albus, el hermano de este –y señaló a Potter.

– ¿Por qué te metes con Scorpius? –dijo ofendida Rose.

– Lo siento, sabes que no quería meterme con él en ese sentido –dijo Albus excusándose.

– No tengo ningún parecido con ese –esta vez, volvió a hablar James con un tono de desprecio.

– Lia, estos son mis primos: James y Albus Potter –dijo señalándoles respectivamente– y yo siendo tú, no pasaría mucho tiempo con ellos.

– ¿Por qué? –curioseó Cornelia.

– James se pasará el día incordiándote –explicó Albus.

– Y Albus te intentará comer la cabeza –acabó James.

– Vamos Lia, tenemos que hablar, ¿no? –sonrió Rose.

Ambas adolescentes se sentaron bajo un árbol y comenzaron a hablar.

– Ya me he enterado de lo que sois.

– Me lo ha dicho tu madre antes de irse. Acabará gustándote nuestro mundo.

– ¿Te puedo preguntar quién es Potter? –dijo sonrosándose la muggle al oír la carcajada de la pelirroja.

– Harry Potter, fue el niño que sobrevivió al ataque de uno de los magos más tenebrosos de todos los tiempos. Cuando era adolescente, le derrotó. Por eso es muy conocido. Se casó con Ginny, la hermana pequeña de mi padre –hizo una pausa tras un 'ah' de parte de Lia– Mi madre y mi padre eran los mejores amigos de Harry cuando iban a Hogwarts, y aún lo siguen siendo.

– Entonces, todo queda en familia –sonrió.

– Sí –rieron las dos– normalmente, James, no te hubiese saludado, pero le has debido parecer guapa o algo por el estilo, y por eso ha comenzado a molestarte.

– A mi me ha parecido bastante mono, aunque eso sí, demasiado arrogante.

– Te diré algo sobre James: jugará contigo, luego acabarás con él y te escribirá en su lista de chicas para más tarde, ir a por otra niña.

– ¿Tiene una lista de chicas? –preguntó Cornelia con asombro.

– No –rió– es una forma de hablar, tonta –hizo una pausa– es mi primo, y le quiero mucho pero, se sabe que es un picaflor, hasta la abuela Molly lo dice.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gracias, gracias y un millón de gracias! En serio, me ha hecho súper feliz ver que me habéis mandado reviews, animan a seguir escribiendo, así que, no os cortéis en mandarme más, eh! Espero que os guste y sobre todo, que os enganche la historia, porque esto no ha hecho más que empezar! Un besototote bien grande! – cieloabierto_

Las chicas se echaron a reír, Rose acababa de explicarle a Cornelia lo que pensaba sobre su primo, y Lia creía que aquel chico le gustaba.

Cornelia aceptó que vivía demasiado cerca del mundo mágico y le fascinaba todo, así que pasó muchísimas tardes de verano en casa de Mique o en la Madriguera, donde cada Domingo se reunían toda la familia Weasley al completo. Syra estrechó sus lazos con Fleur, así pues, fue acogida con los brazos abierto por toda la familia y también solía participar en los 'Domingos Familiares Weasley' en la vieja casa.

– No me lo puedo creer –dijo Rose. Estaban las tres adolescentes en el dormitorio en el que solían dormir cuando hacían fiestas de pijama.

– No es malo, ¿verdad? –preguntó coqueta y sonrojada Mique.

– Claro que no es malo, pero ¡uau! –dijo sorprendida Lia.

– Llevamos casi un año juntos…

– No des explicaciones –le reprochó Rose a su prima– cuéntanos como fue –sonrió.

– Fue único, y no voy a contaros nada, cuando vosotras dos encontréis a una persona especial y deis el paso, nos reunimos de nuevo y lo comentamos.

– ¡Menuda aguafiestas! –dijo la pelirroja– le diré a James que me explique como se hace.

– ¿Ja-James ya lo ha-ha-ha hecho? –Cornelia tartamudeó sin querer.

– Si –dijeron las dos Weasley a la vez y clavaron sus ojos en ella.

– ¿Hace cuanto? –dijo Mique.

– ¿Hace cuanto, el qué? –contestó Lia.

– Pues, ¿hace cuando tiempo que te gusta James? –aclaró Rose, que sabía a lo que se refería su prima.

– ¡Ah, eso! –sonrió la castaña– no me gusta.

– ¡Y yo soy virgen! –se echaron las tres a reír.

– En serio, no me gusta vuestro primo, chicas.

– Mañana nos vamos a Hogsmeade de excursión y haremos una parada para dormir en la casa de los gritos –sonrió triunfante Rose.

– Lia no ha ido nunca, Rose, no creo que sea lo más apropiado en su primera excursión ir a la casa de los gritos –dijo una responsable Mique.

– Le pediré permiso a mamá y a Syra. Seguro que le encanta, además, dormiremos todos allí –Rose siempre tenía las ideas más alocadas.

– ¿Todos incluye a Josh, James y Scorpius? –dijo divertida la rubia.

– Exacto –guiñó el ojo Rose.

– Yo no pinto nada allí, chicas, voy, pero regreso a dormir a casa ¿vale? –dijo Lia.

– ¿Y quién le hará compañía a James? –le tentó Mique.

A la mañana siguiente los seis adolescentes estaban en la 'Taberna de las 3 Escobas' para organizar como sería su día.

– No sé si me quedaré a dormir –dijo tímidamente Cornelia.

– ¡Claro que te quedarás! –le aseguró James.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –le preguntó alzando una ceja.

– Porque ninguna chica perdería la oportunidad de dormir a mi lado –le dijo el chico con un tono mujeriego.

– Vamos a visitar al tío George –dijo Rose pasando por alto el comentario de su primo.

– ¿Por qué no vamos a comprar la comida para esta noche? –propuso Scorpius, ya que sabía que no le caía muy bien a la familia de su novia.

– Te daré la razón por una vez en tu vida, Malfoy –soltó con desprecio James.

– Le contaré esto al tío, James –dijo Rose ofendida.

– Rose, entretente con otras cosas –Mique miró de reojo a Scorpius y luego sonrió.

Fueron a Honeydukes y compraron tantos chocolates y golosinas como sus galeones les permitieron. Habían comprado en un supermercado muggle comida para la cena, mientras que James había comprado Whisky de fuego a pesar de las negativas de Mique.

Llegaron a la vieja casa tras haber pasado por todos los escaparates de las tiendas explicándole a Lia algunas anécdotas que habían vivido por allí.

– Es muy vieja –se sorprendió la castaña– y da miedo, ¿en serio vamos a pasar ahí la noche? –dijo no sin un tono de preocupación en su voz.

– ¿Recuerdas que dormirás conmigo? –le susurró James al oído, mientras los demás comenzaban a andar hacia la casa.

– No voy a dormir contigo, Potter –decía la chica mientras volvía a caminar, esta vez con paso decidido y rápido para intentar alcanzar a los demás.

– Lo harás –le gritó el chico y luego le alcanzó e hizo que ambos se desaparecieran.

Todos habían llegado a la casa, andando excepto Lia y James.

– Creo que voy a vomitar, ¿dónde está el baño? –Mique le tiró de la mano y la acompañó corriendo al baño. Mientras la pobre muggle soltaba la comida, el desayuno y parte de la cena del día anterior, la maga le sujetaba el pelo para que no se manchase.

– ¿Cómo está? –apareció James y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

– Mal, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido? –le recriminó su prima.

– No peleen, por favor –intervino Lia, suplicándoles.

– Mique, me quedo yo, ve con Josh o acabará matando a Malfoy –la rubia le miró con desconfianza y luego se dirigió hacia el salón.

– ¿Estás mejor pequeña? –dijo mirando a una Cornelia sentada en el suelo con el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas y el sudor.

– Sí, algo mejor –se reincorporó y se lavó la cara.

– Fregoteo –lanzó el hechizo y el WC se limpió. Sonrió con satisfacción.

– No me vas a impresionar, James. Podría haberlo limpiado yo misma.

– No pretendía impresionarte –clavó su mirada en ella– Parece que vomitar te pone de mal humor.

– ¡NO ES ESO! –dijo levantando el tono de voz– Pero me sacas de quicio con tus hechizos y tus técnicas de seducción. Potter, conmigo no funcionarán.

– A ver pequeñaja –dijo serio– no pretendo ligar contigo, ya estás colada por mi.

– ¿Pero tú eres tonto? –soltó la chica un bufido y dándole un empujón salió de la habitación en la que acaba de vomitar.


	5. Chapter 5

_He tardado demasiado tiempo en subir un capítulo, y lo siento, pero he estado de exámenes. ¿Pero sabéis una cosa? Ha llegado el verano y puedo escribir todo lo que quiera... (cuando me venga la imaginación, claro está). Espero que os guste la historia y que me dejéis muchos reviews. Un besototote acucarachado. - cieloabierto_

Jugaron a los naipes explosivos y vieron una película muggle de terror, Josh y Mique prepararon la cena, mientras que James y Scorpius discutían sobre quien era el mejor buscador de Quidditch. Las chicas, hablaban.

- ¿Entonces, teníamos Mique y yo razón?

- No, ni ahora ni nunca –decía decidida la castaña.

- No ha dejado de mirarte durante la película, y aún ahora de vez en cuando desvía la mirada y te observa –dijo Rose en un tono bajo.

- Te pareces demasiado a él, sois iguales de tontos –sonrió y tras terminar la frase recibió el primer ataque de lo que se convirtió en una guerra de cosquillas.

La noche se animó un poco más cuando tras la cena, jugaron a '¿Quién…?'. El juego consistía en que alguno de los participantes dijese una frase, y si era así bebías, si era falso no lo hacías. Perdía el primero en emborracharse.

- Has tenido pareja recientemente –todos bebieron excepto Lia.

- Has llegado a algo más que un beso –ídem.

- Eres sexualmente activo –dijo James.

- ¡Odio esa expresión! –dijo Rose, mientras Mique, Josh y James bebían.

- Pensaba que volvería a ser la única que no bebería –comentó Lia.

- Te gusta alguien de la sala –repitió James.

- ¡No te tocaba a ti! –le recriminó Cornelia.

- ¿Bebes o no? –le pinchó James, la muggle mirándole a los ojos bebió y fue imitada por todos los demás, incluido el Potter.

- Rose y yo teníamos ayer razón –las tres chicas bebieron y Cornelia se sonrojó.

El juego se terminó con la risa floja de la castaña a la que se le había subido el whisky de fuego, al que no estaba acostumbrada ya que era la primera vez que probaba cualquier tipo de bebida alcohólica.

Sacaron y acomodaron todos los sacos de dormir y a pesar de tener a sus parejas, durmieron en sacos individuales, aunque más entrada la noche, se podía observar como las cabezas de Scorpius y Rose se rozaban, o como las manos de los otros dos enamorados estaban entrelazadas.

- ¡James, James! –le zarandeó Cornelia, que estaba arrodillada al lado del saco de él.

- ¿Cornelia? –preguntó el chico sonriendo.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? –dijo tímidamente y acto seguido el chico abrió su saco para que pudiese entrar.

- Has caído rendida a mis pies, eh pequeña –le dijo cuando ya estaban los dos dentro, mirándose a los ojos.

- No, pero he visto sombras y tengo miedo.

- No pongas excusas, me encanta que estés a mi lado.

- ¡Oh James! –le dio un puñetazo en el hombro – estoy enserio, ven conmigo y te lo demuestro.

- Está bien –ambos se levantaron y fueron a la sala contigua.

- Estaba por aquí, te lo aseguro.

- No te preocupes, estás conmigo –y aún hablándole, le agarró la mano y la atrajo hacia sí, ella sin pensarlo dos veces dio dos pasos hacia adelante, quedando sus bocas a pocos centímetros.

James inclinó su cuerpo al completo para poder al menos, rozar sus labios. No había parado de pensar en ellos desde hacía dos días, es decir, desde el momento en el que la conoció. Tenía muchísimas ganas de saber a qué sabían esos labios, tenía curiosidad, y la quería saciar aunque solo fuese cosa de aquella noche.

El chico cerró los ojos para después besarla, pero se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo, los labios, la chica en general se había apartado y tras susurrar un 'Aún no', se alejó con paso rápido.

La noche pasó y ni James ni Lia hablaron en toda la mañana siguiente. Ella de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada de reojo, pero él actuaba como si no la conociese y eso le hacía sentir realmente mal a la chica.

- ¿Por qué te comportas como un capullo? –le preguntó Rose en un tono bajo, hablándole por encima del hombro.

- ¿De qué estás hablado? –dijo el chico mientras se daba la vuelta.

- Hablo de Cornelia.

- No me comporto como ningún capullo, Rosie.

- James, no soy tonta, ¿sabes?

- Pensaba que sí que lo eras –dijo Potter riéndose.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero Lia no es una más en tu estúpida lista, así que, aléjate de ella.

Lia había sido interrogada por sus amigas cuando le acompañaban de regreso a casa y como no tenía nada de malo, les contó todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y después Rose les confesó que había oído ruidos y los había espiado y prometiéndole no hacerlo de nuevo se unieron las tres chicas en un fuerte abrazo del cual sobresalían tres melenas, al más estilo 'Los ángeles de Charlie', una rubia, una pelirroja y la otra castaña.

Cornelia y James comenzaron a evitarse a toda costa, el chico ponía excusas para los 'domingos familiares' y ella intentaba no visitar La Madriguera otro día que no fuese domingo. Cornelia se sentía como si navegase en un mar de dudas: ¿Por qué se apartó? ¿Le gustaba realmente James? ¿Por qué hacía 20 días que se evitaban? ¿Desde cuando creía ella en el amor? ¿Y en el amor a primera vista?


	6. Chapter 6

_'Y entonces algo maravilloso ocurre' , espero que este capítulo os guste!Un besín acucarachado. - cieloabierto_

Era veintiséis de Junio, las diez y trece de la noche cuando Cornelia iba a acostarse oyó el ululeo de una lechuza, supuso que eran los vecinos que habrían comprado a su hijo un nuevo animal de compañía. Pero se equivocaba y vio aparecer en el alfeizar de su ventana una reluciente lechuza blanca. Llevaba en la pata derecha una nota, que dejo caer sobre el escritorio de la chica y luego volvió a apoyarse en la ventana.

'_Es gracioso pensar que yo, James S. Potter, no ha dejado de pensar en una misma chica desde hace veintidós días. Siéntete afortunada pequeñaja._

_PD: Jude es el nombre de la lechuza, en honor a The Beatles. No la trates muy mal y sonríele, puede que así tampoco deje de pensar en ti, como hago yo.'_

Cornelia sonrió, le hizo sentir bien, al menos no le había dejado de pensar, justo como ella hacía, sin embargo, ese chico jamás perdía la arrogancia.

'_Es gracioso pensar que yo, Cornelia Maidlow ha estado rondando en la cabeza de un chico tan poco tiempo, ¿solo veintidós días?. Están acostumbrados a meses de espera, Potter._

_PD: Es preciosa, y me encanta el sonido que hace.'_

Tras escribir la pequeña nota, se la agarró al ave y le sonrió mientras veía como se alejaba en la noche. Luego guardó la nota de James en una caja en la que guardaba únicamente sus pertenencias más preciadas.

Comenzó a leer el libro que Rose le había regalado: Historia de la magia de Bathilda Bagshot;, con pequeñas anotaciones de su propia madre, Hermione Weasley Granger. La chica quería aprender todo lo posible de aquel mundo en el que vivían la mayoría de sus conocidos.

Volvió a oír el sonido de Jude por lo que se levantó de la cama y recogió una nueva nota.

'_Tengo ganas de verte enana'._

La chica se sonrojó, según lo que había estado pensando, seguro que aquella frase la habría utilizado con un montón de chicas más, y según Mique, todas aquellas chicas caían rendidas a sus pies.

'_Tendrás que esperar un poco más, puedes hablar a través de la preciosa lechuza o puedes olvidarme.'_

Sonaba demasiado ruda, mucho más de lo que ella quería sonar, pero le quería demostrar que ella no era como las demás. Al cabo de unos diez minutos la lechuza regresó con otra nota.

'_No te vas a librar de mi tan fácil, Cornelia que te quede claro que siempre consigo lo que quiero._

_PD: No te hagas la dura, acabaremos juntos'._

La chica se abrumó porque esas palabras tenían demasiada razón, pero ¿cómo iba a estar colada por él?. Pensó en contestarle de nuevo, pero él acabaría por notar que realmente estaba a sus pies, por lo que decidió ponerse los cascos y tenderse sobre la cama hasta que el sueño la alcanzase.

James se asomó a la ventana de su dormitorio, no podía creer que aquella chica le hubiese quitado la atención de todo lo demás, no le importaba los incordios que estaba recibiendo por parte de Albus, ni los ojos de niña pequeña que le ponía Lily para que le contase lo que tan distraído le tenía. Él simplemente, desconectaba el mundo real y comenzaba a fantasear con ella, ¿ese era el James Sirius Potter que nadie conocía? ¿eso era amor y por primera vez lo estaba sintiendo?.

Tras aquellas breves notas, ambos adolescentes entraron en una dinámica: hacer todo lo posible por verse sin confesarlo nunca. Cada vez que Lia visitaba a algún miembro de la familia Weasley, el mayor de los Potter aparecía por arte de magia, nunca mejor dicho. Y cada domingo, entre comida y café, mientras los más pequeños de la gran familia se escabuían a jugar al quidditch, Lia y James se escondían entre algunos árboles y hablaban de cualquier cosa, excepto de su propia relación.

– Necesito hablarte de algo, Jamie –le llamaba así de forma cariñosa.

– ¿Tanto deseas decírmelo? –preguntó él sonriendo de lado.

– Eres un estúpido –le dio un golpe en el hombro.

– ¿No estás a gusto así? –volvió a preguntar el chico.

– ¿Así como? –un árbol le hacía de respaldo a él, mientras que ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de él.

– Así, sin aclarar lo que somos.

– Pero… –quería replicarle, decirle que ella necesitaba tener las cosas claras en su mente, pero prefería dejar que él la interrumpiese con un beso.

Su primer beso, así en aquella posición, él simplemente había bajado el cuello hasta rozar sus labios por primera vez, tenía la absoluta certeza de que Lia no se apartaría. Ambos no dejaban de pensar en como sería aquel momento, y estaba sucediendo. James, llevando la iniciativa entre abrió un poco la boca y ella en un intento de imitarle hizo que sus dientes se rozasen y rió.

– ¿De qué te ríes? –le preguntó él separándose un par de centímetros y mirándola a los ojos.

– De la situación.

– ¿No quieres seguir? –ella asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole cosquillas con su cabello en las piernas de James.

Sus labios volvieron a rozarse, y los dientes esta vez no se encontraron, pero sí lo hicieron otras partes de sus bocas. Lia, disfrutaba de su primer beso, mientras que James disfrutaba del mejor beso que recordaba. Suelen decir que la suerte está de parte del principiante.


	7. Chapter 7

_Han sido un cúmulo de cosas que de repente me han traído la inspiración, así que... ¡UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO! Disfrutadlo, os mando un besototote acucarachado.- cieloabierto_

- Esto no me ha aclarado las ideas, Jamie.

- Quiero estar contigo –se sinceró el chico.

- ¿Así y ya está? –se asombró de la simpleza.

- ¿Necesitas un anillo de compromiso o algo por el estilo? –ironizó.

- No seas tonto, solo que no sé como actuar ahora contigo.

- Actúa como siempre –y acto seguido recibió un puñetazo en el hombro, por parte de Lia– ¿te has vuelto loca?

- Me has dicho que actúe como siempre… –sonrió e intentó elevar la cabeza para besarle, pero él apartó la cabeza– ¿me vas a negar un beso?

- Por desgracia, no –y la besó.

Tras un rato, decidieron levantarse. James avisaría a sus primas, que se encontraban volando sobre sus escobas que Cornelia les tenía que contar algo, y así fue como las tres amigas se reunieron una vez más en aquel dormitorio que ya reunía más de un secreto.

- Teníais razón –dijo sin más la muggle.

- Si James ha venido a avisarnos y teníamos razón –comenzó a cavilar Mique– mi mejor amiga y mi primo ¿están saliendo? –preguntó con cierta duda.

- ¡SÍ! –gritó, y recibió un abrazo común.

- Nadie se lo va a creer, James con una muggle, Já –rió Rose– no te lo tomes a mal, Lia, pero, en serio, James ha pegado un gran cambio.

- No me lo tomo a mal, y un poco sí que he notado su cambio.

- No sabes lo que me alegro de tenerte aún más cerca –dijo Mique.

Siguieron un rato hablando, a fin de cuentas, era su primer novio, era el primer beso de su vida, mientras que el chico ya estaba mucho más avanzado en la materia.

A la chica se le parecían eternas las horas de camino a La Madriguera o cuando se encontraba sola en casa, necesitaba verle, necesitaba oler su colonia que se había convertido en una especie de droga. Él sin embargo, se pasaba una buena parte de la noche pensando en ella, hasta que un día, decidió cometer lo que podría ser denominado como 'su primera locura por amor'.

- Mamá, quiero hablar contigo, un momento –dijo James mientras ayudaba a su madre a recoger la mesa de la cena.

- Ya estás hablándome, cielo –dijo Ginny.

- Me refiero en privado–aclaró el adolescente.

- Está bien, vayamos a tu dormitorio –y salieron a la par de la cocina– ¿tengo que asustarme? –dijo una vez en la habitación.

- No, solo quiero hablarte de Cornelia.

- Oh, es muy dulce esa niña, deberías acercarte más a ella, puede que se te pegue algo bueno –dijo su madre mientras le miraba con ternura.

- No puedo estar más cerca de ella, mamá.

- ¿A qué te refieres cariño? –levantó una ceja la pelirroja.

- Estoy saliendo con ella –agachó la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué te pones así?

- Es muggle –se podía apreciar el deje triste en su voz.

- Eso no es malo, James, lo que importa es que seáis felices. ¿Lo eres?

- Sí, mucho.

- Asunto arreglado –sonrió la mujer del chico que sobrevivió y le dio un fugaz abrazo a su hijo.

- ¿Te puedo pedir algo más?

- Lo que quieras, siempre que esté en mis manos –había heredado de su madre todos los dichos habidos y por haber.

- Quiero ir a verla esta noche.

- Pero no vive cerca, y papá y yo estamos agotados como para llevarte –su hijo rió– ah, ¿te refieres a…? –James sonrió en forma de afirmación– ten mucho cuidado, prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo.

Y así fue como James convenció a Ginny para que le dejase ir volando en su escoba hasta la casa de la chica por la cual se le caía la baba. Sabía cual era la dirección, había estado allí antes en compañía de sus primas. Detuvo su medio de transporte frente a la ventana de ella, no eran más de las once de la noche, y golpeó el cristal, observó como tras la cortina una sombra se movía y se dirigía hacia él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Lia entre asustada y divertida.

- Tengo mis derechos.

- Ninguno, eres un estúpido –se rió– entra rápido –tenía miedo de que se cayese.

Jamie se agarró del alfeizar y saltó, después mediante el típico hechizo cogió su escoba y la dejó a un lado del escritorio. Lo único que le preocupaba en aquel momento era en saciar sus ganas de besar a Lia.

- ¿Tantas ganas tenías de verme? –dijo la chica no sin sonrojarse.

- No te haces una idea –y entonces apartó las manos de ella que estaban en sus hombros estableciendo un espacio entre ellos y la besó. Fue un beso ansiado, parecía que Voldemort hubiese vuelto y sería el último beso entre ellos.

- Eh, tenemos mucho tiempo. Relájate –la chica intentaba pararle los pies.

- Pero es que yo –le dio un beso corto– no quiero desaprovechar el tiempo.

Todas las alarmas de Cornelia saltaron, comenzaron a tornarse de verde a rojo, y un sonido realmente molesto le atormentaba la cabeza. No, James, no le haría pasar por eso si ella no quería. Está bien, nunca lo habían hablado, jamás habían mencionado el tema, pero ella no quería llegar tan lejos. Le gustaba demasiado, de acuerdo, pero era su primer novio, hacía tan poco tiempo que se habían dado su primer beso, debía pararle los pies como fuese.


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Holitaaaa! Gracias por los comentarios que me dais, en serio, gracias! Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo, y la verdad es que tengo algunas escenas sueltas preparadas por ahí... Un besototote acucarachado! .- cieloabierto_

- James –dijo mientras se separaba un par de pasos de él.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No sé donde quieres llegar.

- No quiero ir a ningún sitio –dijo sonriendo de lado.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- No –dijo algo desconcertado.

- Siéntate, por favor –le dijo Lia mientras señalaba la silla de su escritorio. Ella se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?

- El primer beso que me diste, ¿lo recuerdas?.

- Claro –dijo James mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Fue mi primer beso –agachó la cabeza a causa de la vergüenza.

- Eh, enana, no es malo. Fue uno de los mejores, y no te lo digo por quedar bien.

- Pero ese no es el punto. Tú has llegado muchísimo más lejos.

- Pero, eso no significa que tú ahora –dijo enfatizando la última palabra– también tengas que hacerlo.

- ¿Estás seguro? Es que prefiero que me dejes ahora, a que lo hagas después y me hagas más daño.

- ¿Te estás escuchando? –se levantó de la silla y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- Sí –volvió a agachar la cabeza. Él se la agarró con ambas manos y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- Deja de decir tonterías, por favor –le besó.

- No son tonterías –le miró– prométeme que no me vas a dejar, al menos, no por esto.

- Te lo prometo, pequeña –volvió a unir sus labios y luego se tumbaron posando Cornelia su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras que James hacía pequeños círculos en la cabeza de ella hasta que se quedo dormida y decidió volver a casa.

El tiempo pasaba, y a pesar de que todos sabían que estaban juntos, no se mostraban muy cariñosos en público, y ambos adolescentes esperaban a final del día en el que el chico le visitaba a ella. Se había vuelto una rutina, una bonita rutina.

- Hace demasiado calor, aún estando en Londres –se quejó James.

- ¿Vamos a la piscina?

- ¿Nos podemos bañar de noche? –preguntó el chico.

- No lo sé, pero me da igual –salió a relucir la rebelde Lia.

Cornelia entro en el servicio de su casa, y se puso el bikini, cogió dos toallas mientras que James mediante magia había atraído su traje de baño. Bajaron a hurtadillas ya que no querían armar mucho jaleo.

- ¿En serio te quieres bañar? –preguntó la morena.

- Sí, ¿tú no? –alzó una ceja el chico.

La muggle, en vez de contestarle se tiró al agua de cabeza, y buceó hasta que sus pulmones le obligaron a subir a la superficie. Pudo distinguir en la oscuridad como James aún no se había mojado.

- ¿Ahora no te bañas?

- He pensando que hace frío.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí –la chica nadó hasta donde él se encontraba, subió las escalerillas y se sentó a su lado. Después le abrazó mojándole completamente– ¿de qué vas? Ahora me veo obligado a tirarte.

- No, James, por favor –rió la chica y entonces él le cargó en su hombro corrió hasta el agua y saltó.

Bucearon hasta la parte más baja de la piscina y entonces, comenzaron algunas caricias por parte de él, a las cuales Cornelia se tensó, para después relajarse a sí misma, sabía que no ocurriría nada.

- Bajo el agua –dijo sin pensarlo mucho tiempo.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó Jamie algo confuso mientras dejaba de darle pequeños besitos en el cuello.

- Quiero un beso bajo el agua –ambos se sumergieron y se besaron.

- He tragado agua –dijo James mientras tosía.

- Lo siento –dijo la chica mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda y reía a la vez.

- Estás rebelde hoy eh! –dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Un poquitín solo –hizo un gesto con las manos, simulando lo poco rebelde que era.

La chica no se creía, que había conseguido ablandar al 'rebelde' de la familia, como decía Ginny, tampoco creía que aquel verano estuviese viviendo su primer amor, que hubiese conocido aquel otro mundo que no era el suyo en absoluto y tampoco se podía creer que estuviese tan feliz.

El tiempo pasaba, y todo iba sobre ruedas, Josh y Mique, estaban en ese punto apasionado que tiene cualquier relación adolescente, miradas que piden más de lo que se da, visitas nocturnas, secretos que solo se comparten entre amigas… Mientras que Rose llevaba un tiempo algo distraída, no atendía a lo que su madre le hablaba ni tan siquiera mostraba entusiasmo cuando dormían las tres chicas juntas. Algo estaba ocurriéndole a Rose Weasley y así fue como las cosas se tornaron.

- No me digas que nada, Rose, todas sabemos que algo te pasa.

- Además, hace mucho tiempo que no vemos a Scorpius, ¿ha pasado algo con él? –preguntó Mique esta vez. Al pronunciar el nombre del chico, Rose comenzó a llorar y en ese preciso momento las chicas le abrazaron.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Rosie? –preguntó preocupada Lia.


	9. Chapter 9

_Holiss! El capítulo creo que me ha quedado bastante corto, la verdad, pero no sabía como explicarme. La rabia y la furia que tiene James y la impotencia de Rose... Mandarme algún review diciéndome que soy mala ¡POR FAVOR! Un besototote, cieloabierto_

- No me digas que nada, Rose, todas sabemos que algo te pasa.

- Además, hace mucho tiempo que no vemos a Scorpius, ¿ha pasado algo con él? –preguntó Mique esta vez. Al pronunciar el nombre del chico, Rose comenzó a llorar y en ese preciso momento las chicas le abrazaron.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Rosie? –preguntó preocupada Lia.

- "Scor, ¿no están tus padres en casa?" Le pregunté al no escuchar ningún ruido en la mansión de los Malfoy. "No hay nadie, solos tú y yo", me dijo y luego comenzó a besarme. Oh, ya sabéis cuando un chico te besa con intenciones de algo más que un simple beso. No sabía donde quería llegar, yo parecía tan segura de mi misma, siempre había soñado con la primera vez, tal vez no sea tan romántica como tú, Lia, pero no sé, en ocasiones pensaba en como podría ser. Entonces, me di cuenta de que estábamos en su dormitorio, y el miedo se apoderó de mi. Él ya no tenía la camiseta, y yo estaba en ropa interior, entonces intentó quitarme el sostén. "Scor, no quiero seguir", "No digas tonterías, Rosie". Y lo desabrochó, se desprendió de sus pantalones. "En serio, no quiero seguir" intentaba parecer serena, no quería que notase el miedo que tenía dentro, "Somos una pareja, y esta vez yo sí quiero", lo dijo con un tono de voz que jamás había oído. Y entonces, entonces –rompió a llorar más fuerte aún.

- Dime, que no es cierto –dijo Mique mientras le abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía.

- No supe como reaccionar, no quería hacerlo y me obligó, me dijo cosas feas y al final ocurrió –la pelirroja no era capaz de levantar la mirada del suelo.

- ¿Hace cuanto ha sido eso? –preguntó Cornelia de forma fría.

- Hace una semana.

- Ahora vuelvo –la castaña salió corriendo del dormitorio en el que una de sus mejores amigas le acababa de contar su mayor desgracia. Corrió hasta que llegó al árbol en el que se encontraban los chicos– James, tenemos que hablar.

- Eh, Jamie, parece que te tiene manipulado –dijo Fred entre las risas de los demás.

- ¿Puede ser después? –preguntó con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo.

- No, ahora, es importante –lo dijo muy seria, tanto como el tema lo exigía.

Se separaron del resto, se sentaron en le césped cerca del lago que había cerca de La Madriguera, él cogió las manos de su novia entre las suyas, la chica no tenía buena cara y él se temía lo peor.

- Cornelia, me estás asustando, ¿qué pasa?

- Te voy a contar algo, pero necesito que quede entre nosotros, necesito saber como actuar, y –se le escapó una lágrima, que rápido fue apartada por J.S.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó realmente preocupado.

- Scorpius… –pausa– ha abusado de –pausa– de Rose.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso.

- Mentira –dijo de forma incrédula.

- Rose, está destrozada, nos lo acaba de contar. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

- Nada, ve donde Rose, y abrázale fuerte. Vuelvo en una hora –le dio un beso corto y se desapareció.

James sabía perfectamente donde tenía que ir. Se apareció en el Valle de Godric, a una taberna en la que solía estar Scorpius con sus amigos.

- Sal fuera conmigo –dijo con asco James en cuanto vio al rubio.

- Ambos chicos salieron del lugar y se adentraron en un lugar desierto, en el que nadie les veía.

- ¿Qué te pasa James? –le preguntó algo nervioso Malfoy.

- ¿Tienes tanta cara de preguntármelo? –le soltó algún que otro insulto.

- No entiendo a lo que te refieres –evidentemente se estaba haciendo el tonto.

El hijo mayor de los Potter se acercó al único hijo de los Malfoy y le envió un puñetazo mientras dijo 'Esto por Rose'. Tras aquel golpe, el chico rubio comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, mientras recibía un golpe tras otro del otro chico. James no podía parar, no podía parar de pensar que ese desperdicio de la sociedad que tenía bajo de sí, había abusado de su prima, tal vez de su prima más apreciada. ¿Qué podía ser lo peor que le podía pasar? No le importaba en absoluto nada del mundo de alrededor, le venían imágenes a su cabeza de ese momento que ese caradura le había arrebatado a su prima. Ella había luchado contra Ron porque aceptase su relación, y se lo agradecía de esa forma sucia. Siguió aporreándolo más hasta que el chico se quedo inconsciente.


	10. Chapter 10

_Siento muchísimo tardar tanto en escribir, y escribir estos capítulos tan cortos y además parecen resúmenes, pero no tengo mucha inspiración. Lo siento, y creo que dentro de poquito se terminará la historia:( Un besín acucarachado .- cieloabierto_

Siguió aporreándolo más hasta que el chico se quedo inconsciente. Le miró con desprecio, casi inconsciente en el suelo y le escupió, luego se despareció. Regresó a La Madriguera.

- Lo siento, Rose –le abrazó lo más fuerte que puedo– te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

- James, tú no tienes la culpa…

- Sí, te debí cuidar más.

- Nadie se lo esperaba –le abrazó más fuerte y volvió a derramar lágrimas.

- Tranquila –acomodó su espalda en el cabecero de la cama e indicó con la cabeza a Mique y a Lia que se marchasen de la habitación. Rose apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y se fue tranquilizando mientras hablaba cosas que eran más para sí misma que para su primo.

El tiempo pasaba despacio, y se convirtió en una 'mala' costumbre, pero Rose cada noche necesitaba a su primo mayor para dormir, en él confiaba. Cada día le contaba algo más de aquel desastroso día y luego rompía a llorar hasta quedar dormida. No hablaron del tema con ningún adulto, simplemente dijeron que Rose estaba triste por haber dejado a Scor, y ellos lo entendieron. El culpable de todo aquello, les dijo a sus padres que se iba una semana con sus amigos de vacaciones, pero James se dio cuenta que en realidad lo único que quería era tiempo para hacer desaparecer todos los golpes. Josh y Mique, eran tan estables como pareja que en su relación no había ningún tipo de sobresaltos, Bill y Fleur estaban realmente encantados con aquel chico y eran felices por saber que su hija había encontrado cierta serenidad en su vida tan alocada.  
James y Lia, habían tenido alguna que otra tonta discusión, pero nada que unas cuantas caricias no pudiesen solucionar.

- Pronto me tendré que ir a Hogwarts –dijo James que estaba sentado en las raíces del árbol en el que ambos adolescentes habían escrito sus iniciales.

- ¿Crees que eso no me martiriza todas las noches?

- No me lo habías dicho… –dijo el chico poniendo una cara triste algo fingida.

- No te quería preocupar –le sonrió la castaña.

- Se va a pasar súper rápido, te lo prometo.

- Ya pero allí seguro que hay muchas arpías…

- Sí, las hijas de las que juegan en ese equipo de _Quidditch _–rió James.

- No te rías de mi –le golpeó y luego recibió un beso.

El hijo mayor de los Potter sabía como despreocupar a la muggle, un beso, una caricia, y la chica se olvidaba de todo el mundo para crear su universo paralelo, y él no sabía porqué pero le encantaba como era, con aquella dulzura y aquella forma de actuar, cuando andaba tan torpe y él tenía que ir cerca para que no se cayese. James no era capaz de entender como Cornelia, sin poderes, sin saber hacer la poción del amor, había logrado entrar en él como ninguna otra maga había hecho antes. Le encantaba aquella chica, y era lo único que sabía y necesitaba saber.

- Perdón –se disculpó Rose y ambos se separaron del beso.

- ¿Qué pasa Rosie? –dijo James mientras le invitaba a sentarse a su otro lado. La chica se sentó.

- Parecéis tan felices.

- Tú lo serás –dijo Lia sonriéndole.

- Yo soy el chico más feliz ahora mismo –pasó los brazos alrededor de las dos niñas.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó algo distraída la pelirroja.

- Tengo a mis dos chicas favoritas a mi lado, pero no se lo digáis a Lils –rió.

- Te quiero mucho –dijo su prima.

- Yo más –le reprochó Lia.

Y así comenzaron una pelea en la que cada una decía algo sobre le chico para demostrarle a la otra que sabía más de él, al final acabaron abrazándose y caminaron cerca del estanque para pensar en lo que pasaría en menos de dos semanas.

Syra estaba preocupada, sabía lo sensible que era Cornelia, y todo el cariño que le había cogido a James. En el momento en el que éste se marchase al colegio, sería una pequeña catástrofe en el mundo de su hija. Pero, no podía hacer nada. Recordaba como conoció a el padre de su hija, y entendía a la perfección esos sentimientos que te provocaba estar colada por alguien, se apartó la lágrima que empezó a rodarle por la mejilla, debía de ser fuerte, debía asumir que él jamás volvería.


	11. Chapter 11

_Como habéis podido comprobar he tardado siglos y siglos en actualizar, pero bueno, me ha venido repentinamente la inspiración y este supongo que es el principio del fin, espero que me dejéis reviews y esas cositas bonitas que vosotros sabéis hacer, ¿vale? Un beso enorme! :3_

* * *

Syra entendía que seguir ocultándole la verdad a su hija era la mejor opción por su bien, ¿cómo explicarle que su padre había estado de lado de Harry Potter en la Gran Batalla? Cuando aún eran jóvenes, Amelia conoció a un chico en Hogwarts, pero éste no pretendía encontrar pareja entre aquellas personas con varita que andaban de un lado a otro, él se fijó en todas aquellas cartas que la chica rubia recibía y comenzó a interesarse en aquella desconocida que se escondía tras un sobre y un trozo de pergamino lleno de letras. El tiempo hizo el resto, se conocieron, vivieron un amor a escondidas y al final, el resultado total de aquel amor fue una bonita niña: Cornelia.

¿Cómo explicarle a aquella niña que su padre había muerto en el intento de ayudar al padre de su actual pareja? Siempre le había hablado de Michael como un héroe, pero ahora que Lia salía con el hijo del 'chico que sobrevivió', su padre quedaría en segundo plano, es más no valoraría su valentía y se sentiría avergonzada y eso era lo último que Syra quería provocar.

Le encantaba un grupo de música, desde hacía muchísimos años: The Beatles, y se había convertido casi en una filosofía de vida una de sus canciones: LET IT BE; así pues eso hizo, dejarlo ser, dejar que el tiempo pasase y que las cosas fluyesen.

Sin darse demasiada cuenta, Neville Longbottom estaba siempre ahí. Cuando ella se sentía sola porque Lia se encerraba en su cuarto a estudiar o a hablar con James. Esos días en los que acompañaba a su hija, a Ginny o Amelia a Hogsmade. Siempre, en el momento más oportuno aparecía Neville, y su compañía a Syra le era mucho más que agradable. Además no hay que olvidar la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro.

Y es que al parecer, cuando menos te lo esperas el chico de tu vida, tu primer amor, la persona con la que decidiste el nombre de tus futuros hijos, se marcha. Se va y tú debes hacer tu propia vida, tienes que fingir delante de todos que estás genial pero solo esperas que llegue la noche para encerrarte en tu dormitorio a llorar.

- Te echo de menos.

- Yo también.

- ¿Cuándo es la próxima salida?

- Creo que la semana que viene –dijo algo dudoso James al otro lado del teléfono. Eso era lo bueno de tener un abuelo loco por los artilugios muggles, a fin de cuentas los utilizaba desde que era un niño.

- ¿Está bien todo esto, James?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A seguir juntos, solo nos vemos cada un millón de fines de semana y estoy segurísima que hay un montón de chicas mucho más guapas que yo en Hogwarts.

- Tienes razón hay un montón de chicas mucho no, muchísimo más guapas que tú aquí, pero ninguna de ellas ha sido capaz de quererme sin saber mi apellido, de entrar en mi mundo como tú lo has hecho, de tener esa torpeza al andar y aún así parecer la chica más sensual del mundo, más incluso que una veela – afirmó el chico con total seguridad en sus palabras.

- Para de decir estupideces, James.

- Además solo tú sabes hacerme reír de esa forma especial.

- Conclusión –dijo de repente Cornelia- estás conmigo porque te hago gracia –rió al escuchar su propia ocurrencia.

- No, estoy contigo porque te quiero –y entonces ambos se sonrojaron.

"James me prometió estar siempre a mi lado y tras leer tantísimos libros de amor sé que solo es un tópico, nada es para siempre, y mucho menos un amor entre adolescentes."

- Te lo prometo.

- Solo quiero tenerte aquí –dio Lia con ganas de llorar. Era finales de noviembre y las ganas de tener a James cerca cada día aumentaban.

- Me tienes aquí, pequeñaja –James le abrazó fuerte.

- No siempre –buscó sus ojos en la penumbra de la noche.

- Todas las noches, ¿te parece poco? –acarició la mejilla de la chica.

- Contigo, todo me parece poco –juntó su cabeza a la de él y le besó.

Existen muchas clases de besos: Los besos a modo de saludo, los besos de despedida, los besos robados, los besos pactados, los besos con sabor, los besos con segundas intenciones, los besos desesperados, los besos entre risas, los besos con sabor a lágrimas; pero ahora mismo, Cornelia y James estaban besándose en medio de la noche sobe la cama de la chica a oscuras y ambos con la idea de que hay momentos únicos e irrepetibles.

Ella deslizo sus manos hasta el cuello de él y de vez en cuando tocaba su pelo. Él optó por meter la mano bajo su camiseta de dormir, le acariciaba la espalda lentamente hasta que topó con el broche del sostén. '¿Puedo', susurró y ella a modo de respuesta sonrió entre beso y beso. Soltó el sostén y acto seguido tiró de la camiseta hacia arriba. El pecho de Lia estaba por primera vez descubierto ante los ojos de James, aunque éste ya se había familiarizado con ellos. Jamás habían llegado tan lejos.

-Tengo vergüenza –susurró Lia.

- ¿De mi? –le sonrió él al separarse del beso.

- No, de lo que estamos haciendo.

- ¿Lo dejamos aquí?

- ¿Te enfadarás? –sabía que James quería eso pero ella aún no estaba preparada.

- No, pequeña, quiero que estés bien.

Cada noche James le visitaba, hasta que comenzaron las nevadas de mediados de Diciembre, aunque dejaron de verse unos días, aquellas fechas significaban dos cosas: Navidad y por lo tanto, la época favorita de Cornelia.

Syra y su hija se prepararon y junto con Neville, al cual recogieron en el camino, llegaron a la Madriguera, era veinte de Diciembre y pasarían allí unos cuantos días, pero oficialmente aquella noche empezaba la Navidad en casa de los Weasley, la cual se inauguraría con una cena.

Lia salió corriendo del coche y abrazó fuertemente a sus dos mejores amigas, tanta efusividad solo la podía tener Lia, solo ella. Después, educadamente saludó a todos los adultos y les dirigió un '¡HOLA!' a los demás primos, subió de dos en dos las escaleras y entró al dormitorio de los chicos.

- Fred, fuera –soltó la chica.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Lia –dijo el Weasley-Johnson irónicamente y salió de la habitación.

- ¡JAMES! –gritó y corrió a abrazar a su chico.

- ¡PEQUEÑA! – la abrazó y después la atosigó a besos.

- Para, para, me vas a asfixiar –dijo riendo.

- Pues quiero que mueras –siguió besándola.

James comenzó a dar pasos, haciendo que la muggle también los diese, noto el roce de sus gemelos con la cama y ambos cayeron en el mullido colchón.

- Oh! James… -se sonrojó.

- No digas nada.

Una sonrisa cómplice, un 'te echo de menos', unos cuantos susurros y el sostén estaba desabrochado, ambas camisetas en el suelo y las manos inquietas de James revoloteando por el cuerpo de su chica.

- No quiero asustarte, pero te necesito –pausa- ahora –dijo Cornelia mientras se separaba de la cara de James para ver su reacción.

- Esta noche, te lo aseguro – le dijo al oído a pesar de que no había nadie más en la habitación. Le besó la frente, se puso su camiseta y salió del dormitorio.

Pasaron la tarde jugando al quidditch, todos los primos mientras Lia se sonrojaba en las gradas cada vez que James le miraba. Rose y Mique enseguida adivinaron que algo ocurría, así que en cuanto acabaron el partido tiraron de los brazos de su amiga y se encerraron en la habitación, en aquella habitación que sabía ya tantas cosas…

- Lo has hecho –soltó Rose sin más.

- Aún no –Lia comenzó a sonrojarse.

- ¿Cómo que aún? –Mique estaba dudosa.

- Esta noche, me lo ha prometido.

- ¿Y como te sientes? –de nuevo la pelirroja.

- Eufórica y con miedo.

- James lo hará bien, tiene práctica –rieron ambas Weasley.

- Es por eso por lo que tengo miedo, él sabe tanto y yo tan poco…

- Déjate llevar, ese es mi consejo. Peor fue lo mío que ninguno de los dos sabíamos como hacerlo –dio Mique mientras sostenía las manos de Rose entre las suyas para que ésta no empezase a llorar al recordar lo que le pasó a ella.

- Muchas gracias chicas, en serio –se levantó del suelo y las abrazó.

- Yo también os quiero contar algo –dijo de repente Rose- es sobre un chico…

Cuando llegó Septiembre y volvieron al colegio, se tuvo que enfrentar a Scor, simplemente se hacía la fuerte en su presencia, es más, hacía como si no existiese, ¿cómo mirarle a la cara? Oía los cotilleos y los susurros en los pasillos cuando ella paseaba, pero cuando Albus se enteró no dejó de acompañarla, le escoltaba hasta la entrada de los baños de chicas y solo porque no le tenían permitido entrar, de lo contrario, lo habría hecho. Aquel chico adoraba a su prima por encima de muchas cosas. Y rompió su amistad con Malfoy, después de todo lo que había hecho no podía aceptar sus disculpas y mucho menos hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada. Preferiría haberle arrebatado él mismo la virginidad a su prima, aunque fuese incesto, pero se aseguró a sí mismo que hubiese sido de una bonita forma, no como aquel cretino.

Rose como cualquier chica después de separarse del chico que creía que había sido su gran amor, lloraba, cada noche. Ya no tenía los brazos de James a su alrededor, y sus susurros consoladores, ahora simplemente le quedaba acurrucase sobre sí misma y llorar en silencio para no despertar a las demás chicas.

Lo que aquella pelirroja no sabía es que después de la tormenta siempre, pero siempre, llegaba la calma y tras la calma volvía salir el sol. Cuando los demás alumnos dejaron de chismotear sobre ella y comenzaron a hablar de otros cotilleos, le sugirió a Albus que podía dejarla caminar sola, que ya no le dolía lo que la gente decía, se había hecho fuerte. Cada tarde se sentaba bajo un árbol y escribía lo que sentía, hacía los deberes, escuchaba música muggle (la cual hablaba mucho de desengaños amorosos), y hablaba con Lia por teléfono. Pero la semana antes de Navidad, recibió un avión de papel mientras estaba allí sentada como cada tarde.

' No pretendo asustarte, y sé que esto es una tontería, pero no me gusta verte sola cada tarde, preferiría verte a mi lado, compartiendo momentos juntos'.

Inmediatamente pensó en Scor, no podía ser tan canalla, miró hacia todos lados pero no encontró ni rastro del chico rubio, lo que sí encontró fue la silueta de un chico de espaldas, tenía la piel blanca, el pelo moreno y era alto, o al menos más alto que ella. Se levantó del suelo y se colgó su mochila a la espalda y corrió tras aquel chico.

- Eh, eh, espera –dijo mientras jadeaba por haber corrido.

- ¿Rose Weasley, verdad? –dijo el chico cuando se hubo dado la vuelta.

- Sí, ¿Quién eres? –dijo la chica avergonzada por la nota que acaba de recibir.

- Henry Dewloart –sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella para darle dos besos.

- ¿Tú me has mandado esa nota? –dijo incrédula.

- Sí y me he arrepentido en el momento, lo siento –aquello descolocó a Rose.

- ¿Por qué te has arrepentido?

- Te he molestado, y te habré parecido un friki.

- No me has molestado, y bueno –sonrió– un poco friki sí que me has parecido –él rió.

- Esa es la sonrisa que tanto me gusta –y acto seguido se tapó la boca con las dos manos.

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres demasiado directo? –dijo la chica siendo coqueta.

- Sí, bastantes veces, y normalmente asusto.

- A mi me gusta que le gente sea directa.

Tras aquella conversación algo extraña, lo demás no se hizo esperar demasiado. Él se había presentado a sí mismo como alguien directo y ella intentó seguir su ritmo.

Tras el relato de Rose, las chicas empezaron a preparase, para la cena de la noche. Cuando la morena hubo terminado de ponerse algo de maquillaje en su blanca piel y de rizarse aquellos rizos rebeldes, tocó la puerta de los chicos.

- ¡JAMES SAL! –gritó.

- Estás preciosa enana –le piropeó el chico, mientras se peinaba el pelo húmedo hacia atrás con la mano.

- Tú también –se acercó a él, y agarrándole del cuelo de la americana, le besó.

- ¿Aún te tienes que poner de puntillas? –dijo mirando los pies de ella.

- No te fijes en esto, tonto –le golpeó el pecho. Aún no me he puesto tacones.

- El vestido sube cuando te pones de puntillas, así que por mi, ve descalza.


	12. Chapter 12

_Supongo que no es el mejor capítulo ni mucho menos, pero a mi me ha hecho muchísima ilusión escribir esta parte de la historia, además, se la quiero dedicar a mi TETE, que es la seguidora más fiel que tengo y la quiero de aquí a wjedjwejdiwñgfwf! También quiero avisaros de que quedan a lo sumo unos tres capítulos más para que llegue el final. Eso, disfrutadlo, un beso! :3_

* * *

Cornelia ayudó a Mique con el pelo y tras el grito de la abuela Molly, aparecieron en el comedor todos los componentes de la familia Weasley y sus allegados.

La muggle bajó descalzada haciendo así que James no apartase la vista en ningún momento. La cena pasó rápido y los nervios de Cornelia no dejaban de aumentar tras un dulce postre, los mayores se quedaron charlando en la mesa y los pequeños fueron a jugar a los naipes explosivos.

- Sígueme –le susurró James antes de levantarse de la mesa.

Llegaron al dormitorio de los chicos y el sutil mago insonorizó la habitación y bloqueó la puerta.

- Por fin a solas –dijo para después echarle un vistazo a su chica de arriba a bajo.

- James yo…

- Lia, si no quieres no tienes porqué hacerlo.

- Quiero hacerlo –dijo algo dudosa.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí –se lanzó, no sabía como lo haría, si le haría daño, si le gustaría, puede que lo hiciese tan mal que la dejase por la mañana. Pero todo eso pasó a un segundo plano en su cabeza, esa era su noche y la iba a disfrutar.

Los besos no querían terminar, no necesitaban separar sus bocas para coger aire, él se quitó la camiseta, tomando así la iniciativa, algo que una vez más dejó embobada a Lia, la cual comenzó a desabrocharse su camiseta pareciendo así la chica más sensual y provocativa que James había visto jamás. Ella se sentó en la cama y después apoyó la espalda en la almohada, él la miró, sonrió y como si estuviese reptando por la cama, logró llegar a su boca.

- Eres preciosa, joder –le dijo mientras su dedo índice recorría su cuerpo desde el labio inferior hasta el primer botón del pantalón.

- Lo dices como si te molestase –rió, le cogió de la barbilla obligándole a elevar la cabeza para besarle.

Echó el culo hacia abajo, tumbándose así completamente, él sobre ella. Lia deslizó sus manos por el torso del chico moreno hasta llegar al pantalón, dudó unos segundos y lo desabrochó, dejándole que él hiciese el resto. Posó sus manos justo bajo el ombligo de ella, a lo que ella sonrió y él volvió a hacer que girasen lo que le colocó abajo, sin perder más el tiempo la dejó en ropa interior. Recorrió con sus dedos el encaje del culotte que llevaba la no-maga.  
Ella se estremeció, aún recordaba el primer día que él rozó su feminidad con el pantalón de por medio; desde aquel momento ella quería un poco más en cada encuentro, tenía demasiadas ganas de él, pero sin embargo aquel chico sabía donde estaban sus límites y la había hecho espera, pero la espera había finalizado. Tras aquello, el mayor de los Potter tocó los pechos de la chica aún estando cubierto. Cornelia en un acto de valentía se desabrochó el sostén, su novio le sonrió y comenzó a enredar sus lenguas como si fuese un juego, mientras que habían empezado un ligero movimiento haciendo chocar los dos cuerpos. En un principio a penas se sentían, después el movimiento se convirtió en el principal deseo de los dos, no podían dejar que la intensidad disminuyese.

- Te quiero, pequeña –le susurró James mientras dejaba a la chica completamente desnuda.

- Yo también –y fue la Lia que nadie conocía la que tiró al suelo los bóxers negros.

Él ya sabía qué hacer y ella se lo imaginaba, de nuevo cambiaron las posiciones, él quedó encima. Entonces ocurrió, Lia se convirtió en una mujer, o eso es lo que hubiese dicho la abuela Molly.

Cornelia agarró las sabanas y las arrugó en sus manos, no podía gritar pues James tenía su boca atrapada en un beso que no tenía intención de terminar. Sin darse cuenta estaba rasgándole la espalda, seguro que quedarían marcas, pero no le importó, el dolor que estaba sintiendo era una mezcla de muchos sentimientos, ¿cómo podía doler tanto algo tan bonito? Se supone que la primera vez se debe recordar por lo bonito que fue, no por el porcentaje de dolor que se sentía. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, o al menos, eso le parecía a Lia, el dolor seguía ahí, no se marchaba, pero tampoco quería pedirle a James que parase, era mágico. Entonces al abrir los ojos notó como él se separaba y tras darle un beso en la frente iba al baño.

- Te he hecho daño, ¿verdad? –dijo el chico algo apenado mientras se tumbaba a su lado.

- Supongo que siempre ocurre –soltó Lia con un hilo de voz.

- Has manchado la sábana, ¿no es mejor que te pegues una ducha?

- Supongo… –sintiéndose como una desconocida se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño a ducharse. Mil cosas le rondaban por la cabeza pero todas ellas carecieron de importancia cuando vio acercarse a James y situarse bajo el chorro de agua, a su lado.

- Has sido perfecta –le dijo con una sonrisa de lado, y le abrazó.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Recuerdas como te sentiste en tu primera vez? Dejando de lado la sangre y el dolor, ha sido perfecta tal vez, porque ha sido contigo –dijo la chica sonriendo.

- ¿Ves por qué te quiero? Serás mi enana, pero eres una persona enorme.

- Te quiero, Potter –dijo ella al recordar como se habían conocido.

- Te quiero, Maidlow.

Acabaron abrazos y dormidos, él con sus bóxers mientras que ella decidió utilizar como pijama la camiseta de James. Como acto inocente que comete cualquiera enamorada loca por la colonia de su chico.


	13. Chapter 13

_ Ya va quedando menos, menos, menos para el final. Disfrutad el capítulo al igual que yo he disfrutado cuando lo escribía. Un beso! _

* * *

_'Lo he vuelto a hacer, me he vuelto a poner su camiseta, no sé si ya es obsesión o realmente aún huele a él. Supongo que soy algo masoquista pero cada noche me quedo despierta esperando que su escoba roce mi ventana y así me abracé diciendo que todo ha sido una pesadilla, como solía hacer antes._  
_Tenía razón, no todas las preguntas que nos hacemos tienen respuesta, pero no por ello me dejo de preguntar un millón de preguntas cada segundo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste James? ¿Por qué decidiste dejarme sin más? ¿Dónde está la explicación coherente? Es más, ¿dónde está el James del que yo me enamoré? ¿Y al cual le di todo lo que tenía?. Te echo de menos'._

Cornelia terminó de escribir una página más en su diario. Como hacía ya dos meses, cada noche antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo escuchando música, escribía en su diario, pensaba que eso algún día le ayudaría a ser mejor persona, a no cometer los mismos errores.

Cuando hubieron pasado tres meses desde el fin de las vacaciones de Navidad, James le mandó una nota por medio de Jude a Lia:

_'Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo._  
_He dejado de ser yo mismo desde que estoy contigo y realmente necesito volver a ser yo. No eres tú, soy yo, que no me encuentro a gusto con todo esto._  
_Probablemente no encuentre a nadie igual, pero no puedo seguir contigo. Lo siento, sé feliz. James.'_

En cuanto terminó de leer la nota, soltó una carcajada, después la volvió a leer y comenzó a llorar, los nervios se apoderaron de ella, esa sensación de no poder respirar, de querer que todo siguiese como antes. Él no le podía dejar, y menos sin una razón más coherente que el típico 'no eres tú, soy yo'.

_'¿Por qué?'_

Contestó Cornelia mientras que la respuesta del chico fue:

_'No todas las preguntas tienen respuesta.'_

Fue entonces cuando la chica sin poderes comenzó a encerrarse en su habitación, a penas hablaba con su madre, solo compartía con ellas las comidas. Dejó de hablar a sus dos mejores amigas a fin de cuentas eran primas de James y supuso mal al pensar que estarían de parte del chico. Dejó de encontrar sentido a la vida, al menos a su vida.

James por su parte había tenido un motivo, mejor dicho, una persona por la cual cambiar a Lia: Juliette. Ravenclaw. Rubia. Morena de piel. Atractiva.

Una tarde de Marzo ella se le insinuó, se besaron y acabaron acostándose juntos, James en un principio se arrepintió, quería correr y contarle a Lia lo que había ocurrido, quería pedirle perdón. Después recordó que había perdido la fama de mujeriego que tenía y realmente quería recuperarla, así que simplemente, Juliette era un puente en el tiempo para comenzar a salir con otras chicas.

Rose y Mique dejaron de hablarle, Albus y Lilly estaban muy molestos con él, pero lo que más sorprendió al hijo mayor de los Potter fue la reacción de Fred.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Fue un –pensó la palabra adecuada- impulso.

- James, tío, es Lia.

- ¿Y? –no lograba entender porque simplemente no le apoyaba en su decisión, él siempre había querido que ninguno de los dos estuviese atado a alguna chica.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Hace dos días seguía siendo tu chica perfecta.

- Hay otra –dijo sin más.

- ¿QUIÉN? –gritó el Weasley-Johnson.

- Juliette, está en Ravenclaw. ¿Sabes quién te digo?

- Sí, pero James… es Cornelia –era el único argumento que tenía.

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti con Cornelia? ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? ¿A caso te gusta? –dijo James algo desquiciado.

- ¡Si me gustase no sería tan estúpido de dejarla por alguien como Juliette! –y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Para todos los que se lo pregunten: No, Fred no estaba enamorado de Cornelia y tampoco de Juliette; simplemente había vivido de cerca los sentimientos de James, sabía que jamás se había sentido así por una chica, y aquella muggle le había caído bien.

Syra se sorprendió una tarde de finales de Mayo cuando Lia salió de su dormitorio y saludó a Neville, el cual se había escapado de Hogwarts durante unas horas para ir a visitar a su madre, después fue a la cocina cogió algo de comer y se sentó en el sofá al lado de ellos dos a comer mientras veían algo en la televisión.

- Syra, se me está haciendo tarde, voy a volver al colegio. Gracias por el café –Neville como un hombre astuto que era. entendió que Syra necesitaría estar a solas con Cornelia.

- Gracias a ti por venir –la mujer se levantó y le acompañó hasta la puerta- supongo que tendré que hablar de muchas cosas con ella –le susurró.

- Todo a su tiempo –le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se desapareció.

La madre de Lia se sentó a su lado en el sofá y apagó el televisor.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, creo –sonrió la niña después de más de cinco meses.

- Cornelia, cariño tenemos que hablar.

- Mamá ya sé que estás saliendo con Neville.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- He estado en mi dormitorio, no en Júpiter. Os oía hablar –sonrió pícaramente la niña- ¿me lo vas a contar?

- No hay mucho que contar realmente –se sonrojó ante la pregunta de su hija.

- He tomado una decisión.

- ¿Cuál? –después de tantísimo tiempo sin hablar de otra cosa que no fuese el instituto y el tiempo durante la sobremesa, Syra no cabía en sí de felicidad.

- No quiero saber nada más del mundo mágico, hagamos como que jamás me contaste nada –hizo una pausa- hagamos como que jamás conocí a Dominique.

- Lia –le cogió la cabeza y la arrimó a su hombro mientras se acomodaban para que pudiese rascarle la cabeza.

- ¿Si mamá?

- Eso es imposible, una vez que se sabe algo, jamás se olvida. Una vez que conoces a alguien tan importante como ha sido para ti Mique, no puedes decidir olvidarla y hacer como si jamás la hubieses conocido. Además…

- ¿Además? –le incitó la niña a seguir.

- Si realmente quieres superar lo que ha pasado con James, deberías empezar por quitarte su camiseta- le sonrió su madre.

- Le echo de menos –dijo sin pensar.

- Eres muy pequeña para entender que estas cosas suelen pasar. Tu padre no fue mi primer novio, muchas veces me rompieron el corazón y supongo que algún que otro corazón también rompí –ambas rieron- pero aún así me he levantado todas las mañanas de mi vida y ahora sin esperármelo, aparece Neville y hace que cada día sea especial y único.

- Pero para dejar de lado a James, también debo dejar de lado a sus primas, mamá, aunque me duela, ambas, Rose y Mique están de su parte.

- Estás equivocada –sonrió Syra antes de contarle a su hija algunos acontecimientos que se había perdido.

No había pasado ni una semana desde que la relación entre el mago y la muggle había terminado cuando Syra recibió una llamada de Mique y Rose pidiéndole que fuese a Hogsmade. Cuando se encontraron en las 'Tres Escobas' las adolescentes le dejaron claro a la madre de su amiga que no hablaban a James, que apoyarían a Lia siempre y que necesitaban verla. Syra al día siguiente en la comida intentó hablar con Lia, pero ésta no la quiso escuchar así que las Weasley se limitaban a llamar por teléfono preguntando si había alguna novedad sobre su mejor amiga.

Cornelia cuando se entero de que cada semana sus amigas se habían puesto en contacto con su madre quiso correr hasta el colegio y abrazarlas, luego se dio cuenta de que nadie conocía el paradero de Hogwarts. Dejó que pasasen los días y el Jueves cuando sonó el teléfono, fue ella quien lo descolgó.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Syra? –dijo dudosa Mique, ya que no le parecía que fuese la mujer.

- No, soy la asistenta.

- Ah –'no sabía que tenían asistenta'– ¿está Syra en casa?

- La verdad es que no, ¿quién llama?

- Dominique, ¿le podría decir que he llamado?

- Sí, ¿no quieres hablar conmigo?

- Espera –se quedó pensando Mique- ¿¡CORNELIA!?

- ¿Desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre completo?

- Desde que no sé nada de ti hace millones de años, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, Mique, quiero veros.

- Este sábado vamos a Hogsmade.

- ¿No podéis venir a casa como solías hacer antes?

- No nos dejan… Espera

- CORNELIA, ¿CÓMO ESTÁS? – gritó Rose al otro lado del teléfono.

- Rose –se le iban a escapar las lágrimas- estoy bien ¿y tú?.

- Bien, quiero verte.

- Y yo, se lo acabo de decir a Mique, pero no podéis salir de Hogsmade.

- Pero tú si que puedes entrar.

- Entenderme, no quiero ir.

- James no irá.

- ¿Por qué? –Lia sentía curiosidad, a pesar del tiempo, le seguía queriendo.

- Le han expulsado.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bueno pues aquí os traigo el último capítulo espero que lo leáis y sonriáis. Disfrutadlo por encima de todo. Gracias por dejarme escribiros y gracias por cada review. Un beso enorme! Cieloabierto._

* * *

Cornelia el sábado fue a Hogsmade acompañada por Syra, en cuanto vio a Mique y a Rose comenzó a llorar de la emoción. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que ellas dos la dejarían de lado?

Pasaron la tarde juntas, riendo y recordando viejos momentos. Poniéndose al día sobre todas las novedades hasta la hora de la cena la cual compartieron. Se acabaron despidiendo con la promesa de una nueva visita pronto.

El domingo Lia al levantarse sintió ganas de volver al faro de la Isla de Wight, así pues cogió un autobús con esa dirección y en algo más de una hora estaba allí. Caminó a solas por la playa, una vez más acompañada por la música que sonaba en sus oídos, y estaba cubierta con una sudadera ya que a pesar de ser Mayo, corría bastante brisa. Llegó hasta al faro y tras saltar sobre algunas rocas, se sentó. Entonces sonó una canción, esa canción la cual le recordaba a él. Aunque intentaba superarlo, aunque intentaba ser fuerte, ese era su sitio y aquella canción era demasiado triste como para no acordarse de James.

- ¿Cornelia? –preguntó alguien, debía haber hablado alto pues su tono de voz superó el de la música. La chica se dio la vuelta y le vio. Allí estaba James con unos vaqueros desgastados y una sudadera gris, el pelo más revuelto que nunca y como siempre, las manos en los bolsillos.

- Ya me iba –dijo la chica algo cortada mientras se quitaba los cascos y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Quédate –rogó él- por favor.

- Tengo prisa James.

- Por favor –suplicó de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo de forma seca.

- A ti.

- Oh James, -se levantó- si empiezas así no vas por buen camino para que me quede, así que para de decir estupideces.

- Necesito que hablemos.

- Dime –dijo volviéndose a sentar y él la imitó.

- Tengo que aclararte un millón de cosas.

- No tienes porqué hacerlo, Potter -dijo con algo de desprecio, o eso intentó.

- Necesito hacerlo, solo escúchame –Lia guardó silencio, así pues el chico comenzó a hablar- hace unos meses una chica de Ravenclaw se empezó a interesar en mi, era bastante guapa, no te lo voy a negar, pero tú eras la chica de la que yo estaba enamorado. Ella un día se acercó demasiado, primero me besó –a Lia se le escaparon las lágrimas de nuevo- y acabamos acostándonos juntos. Te echaba tanto de menos, que aunque no ayude en nada: pensaba que eras tú. –Lia negó con la cabeza y él le apartó las lágrimas- En un principio pensé en contártelo y pedirte mil veces perdón, luego me di cuenta de que te haría muchísimo daño, así que preferí hacerte creer que era un capullo, que de hecho, lo soy. Y opté por intentar olvidarte.

- ¿Entonces, qué haces aquí? –dijo Lia mirando al horizonte.

- Te he echado de menos. No solo con Juliette, también con las demás. Tan solo un beso era suficiente para saber que tú eras mi chica y te prometo que siento muchísimo todo esto, pero te necesito de nuevo a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué te han expulsado? –preguntó la chica intentado cambiar de tema y evitar las palabras de James.

- Necesita verte, he hecho algunas travesuras que han desquiciado a Neville y he venido cada día a buscarte.

- ¿Por qué aquí?

- Porque me prometiste que era nuestro sitio, que jamás volverías aquí con otra persona y pensé que aquí te podría encontrar.

- James, yo…

- Solo quiero otra oportunidad.

- No puedo James, fuiste el primero con el que fui yo misma, el primer chico que me besó, el primero que me dijo que me quería, el primer que me hizo el amor, ese chico del cual yo estaba completamente enamorada, me dejó por carta, porque había otra chica que se acostaría con él a diario, que no le hablaría de distancia ni de futuro. Y yo me he pasado todos estos meses con tu camiseta, llorando cada minuto, recordando todas las promesas que habías roto –entre palabra y palabra Cornelia soltaba alguna lágrima más. James le abrazó.

- Sé que no me vas a creer, pero te aseguro que si volvemos a estar juntos lo dejaremos de mutuo acuerdo o me dejarás tú. No tienes ni idea de todo lo que te quiero, de lo estúpido e incompleto que me siento sin ti.

Por muchas veces que nos intenten convencer, por muchas palabras de apoyo, por muchas cosas que nos cuenten de nuestro primer amor. Siempre le vamos a recordar. El primer beso, el primer te quiero cada momento a su lado, una persona que realmente esté enamorada sabe de lo que hablo. A un primer amor, se le perdona todo, así pues aquel abrazo acabó en un beso. Lia necesitaba volver a besarle, a pesar del tiempo, de la otra chica y de todas aquellas lágrimas: estaba loca por él.

* * *

_A veces las historias más extrañas, las más complicadas, las que están en su totalidad llenos de momentos felices, son las que merecen la pena, las que nos sacan más de una sonrisa y alguna que otra lágrima, las que en determinados momentos nos ponen la piel de gallina. Todas esas cosas son las que yo he sentido escribiendo esta historia, recreando cada escena en mi cabeza. Gracias, gracias, gracias es lo único que realmente puedo decir. Por leerme y por dejar algunos reviews que realmente me han apoyado._  
_Ah, en especial me gustaría agradecer a Lorena, Mónica y Sara por leerme y decirme lo MUY enamoradas que estaban de James._

_Un beso y espero volver pronto._

_María. cieloabierto_


End file.
